Melt
by Zubby
Summary: Final chapter now added. A funny, surreal story of l’amour fou. Starring everyone’s favorite green teen, Beast Boy, kind of. Rated M for weird sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Note:  
I started writing this story last December, then got involved with other things and stopped working on it. I recently rediscovered it, and decided to finish it.  
My original idea was to parody a short story by writer A.M. Homes. The story changed as I worked on it more recently, however, and isn't so much a parody anymore. The basic idea is hers, however, and the first chapter still has a few elements of that parody. Aside from that, this story is an original creation. So, disclaimers, blah blah blah. I don't own or make any claims on Teen Titans, Bandai, or the work of A.M. Homes. If i did, I would not be writing fanfic, I would be filing lawsuits.  
Review, please. Spam if you must, but be aware that spamming only reveals your ignorance and lack of maturity.  
If you're interested, the story I originally intended to parody can be found in a collection of short stories by A. M. Homes titled 'The Safety of Objects'. It will be obvious which story was being parodied._

I'm dating Beast Boy.

OK, not the real Beast Boy, but the little Beast Boy action figure I bought at Target. He came in a package with a little Robin, whom I like too, but not as much as Beast Boy. They came with guns, which they never use in the show. I guess the company that made them figured they needed something for the kids to play with.  
I didn't plan on buying them. I was just walking through the toy department and stopped to look for a minute. Beast Boy caught my eye, and gave me a wink. He's cute. Way cuter than my little sister's Barbie dolls, and her Kens too, for what it's worth.  
When I got them home I set the package on my desk and opened it. Beast Boy immediately jumped out, gasping for air.  
"I could hardly breathe in there," he said. His voice was just like Beast Boy's voice on tv. A little raspy, and kind of sexy. Beast Boy started stretching and shaking his limbs. "Ah, that feels so good. Couldn't move in there either." He looked up at me. "I'm Beast Boy."  
"I know," I answered. 'I'm Danny. You're the reason I bought...you. I mean, I wanted you, not Robin." Beast Boy smiled at me. His tooth, that sexy tooth, poked out from his lip.  
Robin hadn't stirred yet. "Is he dead?" I asked.  
"No, he just sleeps all the time," answered Beast Boy. "I think maybe he's depressed or something. I'll get him up." Beast Boy walked over to Robin, sleeping in his custom molded plastic package. "Titans, Go!" he shouted. Robin jolted awake.  
"What is it?" he shouted. He looked at Beast Boy. "Ha ha. Thanks for waking me up, jerk. Wait-you're out of the package!" He climbed out from the package and looked up at me. "Oh! Hi, I'm Robin." He held out his hand for me to shake.  
"Hi, Robin," I answered. I didn't shake his hand. "Beast Boy, wanna go play?" I asked.  
"Sure," answered Beast Boy. I reached down to pick him up, then stopped. If I grabbed him around the middle, I would be touching his...well, his bump. You know, the bump where his thing would be, if he had a thing. His pants don't come off, they're just painted on his body, so I guess he doesn't have one. Anyway, I thought that touching his bump would be rushing things, so I grabbed him by the feet instead.  
"Where are we going?" Robin asked. I hadn't picked him up. It was obvious that he wanted to come, too. Ignoring him, I carried Beast Boy out to the backyard.  
In the backyard, I sat at the picnic table and placed Beast Boy on top of it. I was suddenly aware that I was going out with a celebrity, and I got really nervous.  
"Um, can you really change into any animal?" I asked. I was trying, badly, to make small talk.  
"No," Beast Boy answered. "What makes you think I can do that?" Beast Boy the doll didn't seem to know much about Beast Boy the person.  
"Beast Boy on tv can do it," I answered.  
"I'm just plastic," Beast Boy said. "Plastic can't change like that."  
I had grabbed Beast Boy's purple gun on my way outside. "Why did you come with this gun?" I asked. I handed the gun to Beast Boy.  
"I don't know," Beast Boy answered. I've never used it." He held the gun down, below his waist.  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed. 'It looks like I have a huge dick!"  
Sure enough, with the gun held that way, it did look like an oversized penis. It was the same color as his uniform, and had a silver rounded tip. I fought the urge to start sucking it. Something in my pants twitched.  
"Dude, this is hysterical!" cried Beast Boy. "Let's go show Robin."  
I didn't want to go see Robin. I wanted Beast Boy to myself. "I like you," I said.  
"I like you, too," Beast Boy answered. He walked over to me. I lowered my head and leaned in for a kiss. I ended up kind of kissing his whole face at once. There wasn't any other way to kiss him. Beast Boy didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to like having his entire face kissed. Then I blew it. I stuck Beast Boy completely into my mouth. I don't know why I did it, I just had to have him there. Beast Boy started thrashing around in my mouth, and I started gagging. I spat him out before I choked on him.  
"That is totally disgusting!" Beast Boy shouted. 'Take me inside!"  
"I'm sorry", I said. I picked him up, wiped him off roughly on my shirt, and walked towards the house, kicking myself at ruining my chances with him.  
When we got inside, Robin was pacing back and forth on my desk. I sat Beast Boy next to him. Robin stopped and stood with his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face.  
"Where were you?" he demanded.  
Seeing Robin jealous changed Beast Boy's mood.  
"Look at this, Robin. I have a gigantic dick!" He held the gun below his waist again.  
"How cute," Robin said sarcastically.  
"Danny thought so. He laughs at all of my jokes. Hey Danny, what's hot and made of plastic?"  
"I don't know," I answered.  
"ME!"  
I started laughing, even though that was probably the worst joke I'd ever heard. Robin stood there looking grumpy.  
My bedroom door opened, startling me. "What's so funny?" my bratty little sister Caitlin asked.  
"Get out!" I shouted.  
"Mom said you have to go empty the dishwasher," Caitlin said.  
"I'll be back later," I whispered. I reached out with a finger and gently stroked Beast Boy's arm. He fell over.  
"Sorry," I said, and stood him back up.  
I didn't get back up to my bedroom for a while. After emptying the dishwasher, I had to set the table, then we had dinner. After dinner, I had to take the garbage out. When I finally made it back upstairs, I found Robin and Beast Boy back in the package they came in, sleeping. It didn't look too comfortable, but I guess they liked it. I decided not to disturb them. Maybe they were tired after their first day out. Turning towards my bed, I noticed Beast Boy's gun. It was lying on the floor, close to the wastebasket, as if someone had tried to toss it into the trash and missed. I picked it up and carefully placed it back into it's place in the toy package.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Monday, so I had to go to school. I woke up late and barely had time to get dressed and out the door in time. School was boring, as usual. I thought the day would never end. I really wanted to see Beast Boy again. I kept thinking about what had happened yesterday, and how I wanted more to happen.  
When I finally got home, there was a note from my Mom on the table. 'Caitlin came home sick from school today. She had a tummy ache. We went to the drugstore, and might stop at the grocery store. Do your homework. We'll be home soon. Love, Mom'.  
Perfect, I thought. Some time alone with Beast Boy. I ran up the stairs to my room. The Titans' package stood empty on my desk.  
"Beast Boy?" I called. There was no answer. Where were they? I looked under the bed. Not there.  
"Beast Boy?" I yelled, louder this time.  
"In here" came a muffled reply from the direction of Caitlin's room. I ran down the hall and into her room. Robin was sitting in a chair in Caitlin's Barbie dream house. Barbie sat in the other chair across the table from him, naked. Beast Boy was lying on the table. Ken was in the dollhouse bedroom, lying on the bed with a second Barbie.  
'Your sister brought us in here," said Beast Boy. "I'm glad you found us."  
"She's not supposed to touch my things," I said. Sick or not, she was going to hear about this. I felt myself getting angry.  
"I'm meeting new people for once," said Robin. "I'm glad she brought us here."  
Barbie looked up at me. "You're gay!" she said. She sounded like a cheerleader leading a cheer. She said it exactly the same way a cheerleader would say "Go team!"  
When I didn't answer, she repeated it, as overly peppy as before. "You're gay!" she said. "Beast Boy told me."  
"Up yours," I answered.  
"I can change you", Barbie said. She still sounded like a cheerleader. "It worked for Ken. It's working for Beast Boy too!"  
"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. I grabbed Barbie around the waist. I had no problem doing this, unlike with Beast Boy yesterday. "You fucking better leave Beast Boy alone!" I was mad as hell. I pulled Barbie's head off and threw it across the room. I tossed her headless torso into the bedroom of her dream house where it landed on top of Ken and the other Barbie.  
"You're gay!" Barbie's head shouted from the floor. Now, however, it didn't sound peppy. It was more like a terrified shriek she kept repeating over and over. "You're gay! You're gay! You're gay!" I roughly grabbed Beast Boy and Robin and ran back to my room.  
"I wasn't ready to leave yet," Robin said the minute I set him and Beast Boy down.  
"Tough shit," I answered.  
Beast Boy was laughing uncontrollably. "You're gay! You're gay!" he shrieked, in imitation of Barbie's head lying on Caitlin's bedroom floor. "Dude, that was so funny!"  
I grabbed Beast Boy by the feet. "I need to talk to you for a minute," I said. I carried him over to my bed and flopped onto the mattress, setting Beast Boy next to my pillow. "Why did you tell Barbie I was gay?" I asked. "She'll tell Caitlin, you know."  
"I had to tell her something," Beast Boy answered. "She was crawling all over me. She's a total slut. So I told her I was gay. I figured she would leave me alone then."  
"You didn't have to tell her I was gay," I said.  
"She wouldn't stop," Beast Boy said. "I said I was gay, and it made things worse. She said she was going to change me. I thought if I said I had a boyfriend, it would make her stop."  
"You told Barbie I was your boyfriend?" I asked. I fought the urge to pop him into my mouth again.  
Beast Boy nodded. "I like you," he said. He moved closer and kissed my cheek. I barely felt his lips, but my dick jumped in my pants. "Kiss me," Beast Boy said. Just tell me first if you're going to put me in your mouth." I leaned in and kissed Beast Boy's face a couple of times, then kissed his chest.  
"It didn't work on Ken either," Beast Boy said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Barbie. She said she made Ken not gay. It didn't work. I noticed him staring at my ass when I was over there."  
"What? I'll kill him!" I said.  
"Don't be mad, nothing happened," Beast Boy said. "You can look at my ass all you want. You can touch it, too."  
I turned Beast Boy over. There were two metal screws in his back. Below them, there was just a hint of a butt crack, under raised letters that spelled 'China'. I rubbed my thumb over his butt and felt myself getting an erection.  
"That feels good," Beast Boy said. "do my front, too." I turned him back over and softly stroked the small bump in the front of his uniform. Beast Boy moaned. My erection was straining against my jeans.  
"Leave Beast Boy alone!" Robin shouted from my desk. "You can't do that to him!"  
"Shut up, Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. "I want him to do it!"  
"I won't stand for it!" Robin yelled. "A Teen Titan does not do those things!"  
"Should I shut him in a drawer?" I asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy nodded his approval. I got off of the bed, grabbed Robin, and tossed him into a desk drawer, ignoring his now muffled complaints.  
Returning to my bed, I unbuckled my belt. Unbuttoning my pants, I pulled down my zipper and yanked my jeans and underwear down.  
"Put me down there!" Beast Boy said. I stood him next to my penis. My pubic hair came nearly to his knees. Beast Boy looked up at my erection. "Wow:" he said. "It's almost twice as tall as I am!"  
"I hope so," I answered. You're only three and a half inches high."  
Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the base of my penis and sort of climbed it like he was climbing a tree. Reaching the head, he stood precariously, waving his arms to balance himself. Finding his balance, he stretched his arms out, leaned forward slightly, and yelled "I'm king of the world!"  
I laughed, and my movement caused Beast Boy to fall. he landed face-first in my pubic hair. Jumping up quickly, he climbed my erection again and stuck his face in the opening at the top of my penis. I could feel his tiny tongue licking all around the opening. His hands stroked the head, and his feet wrapped round the shaft.  
I moaned in pleasure. "That feels great," I panted.  
My obvious pleasure caused Beast Boy to move faster. The rubbing of his hands and his speedy tongue were bringing me close very quickly.  
"I'm gonna come!" I said. The words had barely escaped my mouth when a forceful jet of semen exploded from my erection and hit Beast Boy directly in the face at full force.  
"Aggaahhh!" Beast Boy yelled. He let go with his hands and legs and fell onto his back on my belly. I quickly brought my hand to my penis and began pumping. Wave after wave of cum exploded from my penis, most of it landing right on Beast Boy. It was the strongest orgasm I'd ever had. I thought I would never stop coming.  
Beast Boy seemed dazed for a couple of minutes afterwards. He slowly picked himself up, and turned to face me.  
"How come every time I do anything with you I end up all wet and sticky?" he complained.  
"Come here," I said. Beast Boy walked up my chest, leaving a trail of white sticky footprints. I picked him up and brought him to my mouth. Sticking out my tongue, I licked the bump in his uniform, tasting my own semen. Beast Boy moaned, and began thrusting his hips forward. I stroked his butt with a finger while my tongue worked furiously. Soon, his small body began shaking. It felt like he was vibrating. He emitted a low, throaty moan, and I knew he had orgasmed.  
"Let's go clean up," I said. I kicked off my pants and shorts and carried Beast Boy to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of years ago, when I was about twelve, I was looking through a box of junk in the garage and found a bunch of those green plastic army men that boys always seem to have but never play with. I never played with mine, anyway, which is probably why they ended up in a box in the garage.  
To my preadolescent mind, however, they were now interesting, but for all the wrong reasons. I grabbed a few of them, and headed into the backyard with a book of matches. I was going through a kind of a pyromaniac phase, and had been setting small things on fire whenever I had the chance. The army men wouldn't burn, so I snuck just a little gasoline from the can in the garage we use to fill the lawnmower. Then they burned. Nearly set my arm on fire, too. But it was worth it to see the army guys melt into green gobs in a blaze of flame and black smoke.  
I stopped burning things not long after that. That got boring, just like everything did at that age. I thought about those army guys again, though, once I started dating Beast Boy. Were they alive too? Did they feel it when I burned them? I don't think they were alive. They never moved or talked like Beast Boy or my sister's stupid, slutty Barbie. I think it's because they don't have names. They are just generic army guys. Only the toys that have names and personalities get to come alive. I hope.

I should have known it would never last with Beast Boy and me. He's a plastic toy-how long can you have an affair with something like that before you get caught or you go nuts? I used to burn toys like him-now I'm sleeping with them? That makes no sense. So I guess it had to end, sooner or later.What made it bad is that it was my fault it ended.  
For a couple of weeks, I had a great time with Beast Boy. Whenever I had some time alone in the house, I would bring him to my bed and we would make love. It was easy for me, all I had to do was rub or lick his bump and he would go nuts. It as a lot more work for him to get me off. It was great at first, but to be honest, he was so small he couldn't do that much for me. Sometimes I had to finish myself off, if you know what I mean.  
We were going to Target. Again. My Mom loves that store. Caitlin and my Dad were going too, a real family outing. Up in my room, I had just shoved Beast Boy down my pants for a quick bit of playtime before we left for the store.  
"Are you ready to go?" my Mom asked while opening my bedroom door. I jumped, and quickly pulled my hand out of my pants.  
"Oh" my mom said, then tried to pretend she hadn't seen anything. "We're ready to leave," she said. "Wash your hands and come downstairs."  
Damn! She thinks I was playing with myself. How embarrassing. I pulled Beast Boy out of my underwear.  
"I gotta go," I told him. I kissed his face. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." I sat Beast Boy on me desk next to Robin. Robin scowled at me. He hated that fact that Beast Boy and I were lovers. The first week I had them, he complained whenever Beast Boy and I tried to do it. By the second week, however, he stopped yelling and quietly watched us from the desk, a depressed and lonely look on his face.  
"You're not good for him," Robin said to me.  
"Mind your own business," I answered.  
When I got downstairs, I saw Mom and Dad speaking quietly. Dad gave me a funny look. Thanks, Mom. Why don't you just announce it over the loudspeaker at Target? 'Attention Target customers. I caught my son masturbating!'  
I was quickly getting into a bad mood. In the minivan on the way to the store, Caitlin was playing with her Barbie. I hadn't forgotten my last run in with that doll. I leaned over towards Caitlin.  
"your doll is stupid," I said. Caitlin stuck her tongue out at me. She whispered something to her Barbie, then held the doll to her ear for a response.  
"Mom, What does 'gay' mean?" she called out.  
Mom seemed startled for a moment. "It means happy," she answered. A quizzical look on her face reflected in the rear view mirror.  
Caitlin leaned across the back seat. "I don't think you're happy," she said to me in a low voice. "I think you're mean".  
"Shut up," I growled. That damn Barbie was going to come up missing next time Caitlin left it alone.  
At the store, I decided to go look at the Teen Titans toys. But when I got to the toy department, I suddenly felt nervous. It was like I would be cheating on Beast Boy by looking at the other action figures. 'No, it's not cheating,' I thought to myself. 'They're all the same.'  
Than it hit me. They ARE all the same. That means I could buy another Beast Boy and Robin, and do it with two BB's at the same time. My penis jumped in my pants at the thought. Luckily, the store hadn't run out of the Beast Boy and Robin set. I quickly grabbed the package and headed towards the checkout.  
'Beast Boy is gonna love this,' I thought as I ran to my room with my Target shopping bag. Beast Boy was where I had left him on my desk. Robin was at the far edge of the desk, his back to Beast Boy.  
"Look what I got us!"  
Beast Boy looked at the package in my hands and his mouth fell open.  
"What the hell is this?" he yelled. Robin whipped his head around.  
"You bought another set!"Robin shouted. He ran over to the edge of the desk near where I was standing. "Why did you do that?"  
"That's what I want to know!" yelled Beast Boy. "I thought you liked me!"  
"I do like you," I answered. "That's why I bought another one. I want twice the Beast Boy!"  
I opened the package. The new Beast Boy and Robin tumbled onto the floor. I picked them up and set them on the desk.  
"You don't like me!" Beast Boy yelled. "You like...you like...Beast Boy, but not me!"  
I knew what he was trying to say. "No," I said, but Beast Boy didn't listen. He turned and ran to the end of the desk.  
"What's the matter with him?" asked the new Beast Boy.  
"Beast Boy is, I mean, he's my boyfriend," I said. "I thought that-"  
"No way!" The new Beast Boy shouted. "Don't even think about it. I like girls."  
"But I thought-"  
"That we're all the same? Not even close."  
I walked over to the edge of the desk, to the first Beast Boy. "BB," I began, but Beast Boy cut me off.  
"I can't talk to you right now," he said. "Leave me alone."  
I sighed and went outside for a while, to let things cool off. What the hell was I thinking? I mentally kicked myself for making such a stupid mistake. Then, I got an idea.  
I waited about a half an hour before returning to my room. The two Beast Boys sat about a foot apart on the desk, both kind of staring blankly ahead. I suddenly realized that I couldn't tell them apart. I leaned in to the one closest to me.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
Beast Boy pointed at his duplicate self. "You want him." I leaned over towards the other Beast Boy. "I'm sorry."  
"You want him." he answered, pointing at the first Beast Boy.  
I guess I deserved this. "I'm sorry both of you," I said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
Both Beast Boys looked at me.  
"I've got an idea," I said. "Why don't the new Beast Boy go live with my sister? She has Barbies and Kens, you'll have people to talk to."  
The Beast Boy on the left stood up. "I've got a better idea," he said. "Why don't I go live with your sister?. I don't want to be here anymore."  
"No, please, BB," I pleaded. "I said I'm sorry."  
"I need time to think," said Beast Boy. "Please take me to your sister's room."  
Sadly, I picked Beast Boy up and headed towards Caitlin's room.

So that's how it ended. Beast Boy, MY Beast Boy, is now living in my sister's room. I let him go, hoping he would come back. He didn't , and lately has been dating Ken. Yes, that Ken. So much for Barbie's 'cure'.  
Robin #1 still lives in my room. He seems happier now. Much happier, actually. He and Robin #2 are lovers. They don't think I know, but at night, when I'm trying to sleep, I can hear the soft clink of plastic bumping plastic, and the occasional muffled moan.  
Beast Boy #2 has become sort of a friend. Not a lover, mind you-it took him a while to get over what I tried to do. No, he's just a friend, and he's actually pretty smart. He told me I'd work it all out eventually, and figure out what to do.  
Running all of these events through my head, it occurs to me that. I'm not through burning plastic toys after all. The flames I ignite now are more accurate however. Now, I'm just melting their hearts. I feel bad about that, but I'm getting over it. Beast Boy #2 is right. I have figured out what to do. I've learned my lesson. To hell with the skinny green kid, I want a real man.  
Next time I'm at Target, I'm buying a Cyborg.


End file.
